Les mots d'une mère
by Black666
Summary: Les mots d'une mère peuvent être réconfortants, ou blessants. Ils peuvent gronder, ou rassurer. Parfois aussi, ils expliquent la haine, ils racontent l'histoire d'un autre point de vue, et s'excusent...Juin 1984, Walburga prend la plume. "Cher Sirius..."


"_12 juin 1984, Londres,_

_Cher fils,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que tu seras revenu ici, dans notre maison, square Grimmaurd. Je me demande ce qui t'y a obligé. Tu as toujours détesté cet endroit. Les portraits sur les murs, les têtes des esclaves, la tapisserie du salon … tout ce qui te rappelait de près ou de loin que tu étais un Black. J'ai voulu te forcer à être quelqu'un que tu ne voulais à tout prix pas devenir._

_Je ne regrette rien. Tu aurais dû assumer qui tu étais. Le sang des Black, ton sang, ce sang que tu détestais, coule dans tes veines. Te rappelles-tu notre première dispute ? Moi oui. Chaque jour qui passe, ce souvenir ne cesse de me hanter. Tu avais crié, tu avais hurlé que tu nous détestais, moi, ton père, Cissy et Bella. Que tu ne voulais pas être comme nous. Que tu refusais que Regulus suive nos pas. Tu avais cinq ans._

_Ton père t'a jeté un doloris. Tu n'as pas émis un seul cri, tu n'as même pas pleuré. Tu as juste planté des yeux dans les miens. Tu souffrais, je le voyais, et je n'ai rien fait. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'est ton regard qui m'en a empêché. Ses yeux si noirs, cette expression si froide pour un enfant … Tu m'as renvoyé ta souffrance au centuple. Tu voulais que je voie, que je comprenne ce que tu étais prêt à endurer pour être différent. Ton père a arrêté, tu t'es écroulé. Il t'a demandé de t'excuser, tu t'es enfui. Ce fut le commencement de la fin._

_Tu as grandi. J'ai essayé de te ramener le droit chemin, je t'assure. Mais tu avais une volonté qu'aucun membre de la famille n'avait jamais eue. La méthode douce n'a jamais fonctionné. Lorsque tu avais sept ans, ton père en a eu assez. Il a surgi dans ta chambre, tu étais tranquillement en train de jouer. J'ignore si tu t'en rappelle. Il t'a envoyé contre le mur. J'ai entendu… j'ai entendu des craquements… tu n'arrivais plus à marcher… mais tu t'es relevé quand même et tu as regardé ton père avec défi._

_Sirius…_

_Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être un bon petit Sang Pur ? Tu aurais évité beaucoup d'ennuis… Et ton frère également… Lui, si jeune, si influençable, que tu entrainais sur la mauvaise voie. Il était là ; ce soir-là. Il se cachait derrière la porte. Il a vu ton père t'attaquer, te torturer. Il t'a vu encaissé les sorts sans broncher. Il m'a vu sourire puis tourner la tête. Il m'a fixé, et dans son regard, j'y ai vu le tiens. La sensation qu'il faudrait s'occuper de Regulus m'a envahie. J'ai arrêté ton père et lui ai montré discrètement ton frère. Il a hoché la tête et a ressorti sa baguette._

_Mais tu avais compris._

__NON ! Tu as crié._

_Tu étais si faible. Je me rappelle m'être demandé où tu trouvais encore la force de nous défier. Mais l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à ton frère avait l'air de te faire souffrir plus que n'importe quel sort. Orion a ramené ton frère dans ta chambre et il a commencé à le torturer. Mais Regulus n'avait pas ta volonté. Il hurlait, et toi, à côté, tu pleurais._

__ Non, pas Regulus. Maman, je t'en supplie, pas Regulus._

_La première fois que tu m'appelais "maman" depuis tes quatre ans. La première fois que je te voyais pleurer aussi. La première fois que tu te montrais faible devant moi. J'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras, mais je me suis détournée de toi, de tes larmes, ton regard implorant et je suis partie. Je reste persuadée que tu as commencé à réellement me haïr à cet instant. _

_Et tu as grandi. Encore et encore. Les choses se sont enchainées. Ton entrée à Poudlard, ta répartition à Gryffondor, la punition qui a suivi, l'entrée de ton frère à l'école, l'endoctrinement Serpentard et familial qui a fini par porter ses fruits au point qu'il essaye de t'attaquer. Ton précieux Regulus, qui a fini par te détester autant que je semblais le faire. Tout ça. Toute mon œuvre. Ma plus grande fierté, t'avoir fait payé ta différence. _

_Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique. Tu avais à peine seize ans. Le jour où tu t'es enfuis. Un mot de trop, la confirmation que nous avions bien changé Regulus en ce que nous voulions, et tu es parti. Tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as rien cassé, mais ton regard valait toutes les manifestations physiques du monde. Tu es allé rejoindre Potter, l'homme qui avait pris notre place dans ton cœur, si tant est qu'un jour, nous en ayons eu une. J'ai eu mal ce jour là. _

_J'ignore pourquoi je t'écris cela. Ce n'est pas une lettre d'excuse, parce que je ne regrette rien. Je pense juste que c'est parce que je vais bientôt mourir, et que j'aurais aimé te revoir. Mais tant pis. La dernière image que j'aurais de toi en quittant ce monde est ce jour où tout a basculé. J'ai eu peur de toi pour la première fois de ma vie. Pas parce que je craignais que tu me frappes, mais parce que j'ai su que je t'avais définitivement perdu. _

_Les années après cela ont passé, sans que jamais je ne te revoie. Ton père est mort sans toi, puis ce fut le tour de Regulus. Le procès de Bella aussi. J'ai appris la mort de tes amis, et ton incarcération. Tout, toute cette partie de ma vie que j'ai vécue sans toi, ça ne me parait tellement pas réel. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je ressentirais cela, et pourtant...Mais c'est entièrement ma faute. Je t'ai fait me détester. _

_Sans t'avoir une seule fois dit que je t'aimais. Car je t'aime. Envers et contre tout. Malgré ton père, malgré ta différence, malgré mon éducation qui m'empêchait de te pardonner, ou de me faire pardonner, pour toutes ces années. Si je ne dois avoir qu'un seul regret, c'est celui ci._

_Il y a une heure, j'ai ouvert la porte de ta chambre pour la première fois depuis des années. Tes affaires n'ont pas bougé, et un sourire en coin est apparut sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas sourit depuis la mort de ton frère. Alors j'ai voulu t'écrire. Et dès que cette lettre sera finie, je la poserais sur l'oreiller, et je redescendrais pour attendre ma mort en buvant un thé. Thé aux fruits rouges, ton préféré. Le seul que je bois depuis que tu es parti._

_Pardonne-moi mon fils. Aux portes de la mort, j'ose laisser ce mot franchir mes lèvres, et ma plume. Et vis. Vis pour ceux qui sont morts, vis pour nous faire un pied de nez à ton père et moi, vis pour tes amis, vis pour te venger. Si tu n'as jamais pu me faire payer ton enfance, fais payer à cet homme la perte de tes meilleurs amis, de ta famille. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient. J'espère qu'ils t'ont offert ce que nous ne t'avons jamais donné. De l'amour, pur et simple._

_Toujours Pur._

_Ta mère, Walburga Black."_

_ Sirius ?

L'ancien prisonnier redressa la tête à a voix de son ami, et froissa la lettre.

_ Dans ma chambre Remus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Il faut qu'on parte. Harry est au département des mystères, avec la prophétie et Voldemort. Nous devons aller l'aider !

Le lycanthrope quitta la pièce aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Sirius soupira, se demandant comment réagir à la lettre. Il se promit de la relire plus scrupuleusement à son retour, et la reposa sur son ancien oreiller, avant de saisir sa baguette et de rejoindre les autres dehors.

Quelques heures plus tard, en voyant la date de la mort de son fils s'inscrire sur la tapisserie généalogique, Walburga Black ne parvint pas à cacher ses émotions pour la première fois depuis des années, et on put voir une larme translucide couler sur la joue du tableau.

Le portrait ne parla jamais plus. En réalité, la femme qu'il représentait n'avait pas parlé depuis un certain jour de juin 1984, lorsqu'elle avait écrit une lettre à son fils. Ses derniers mots ont été pour lui. Pour la première fois, les mots d'une mère.


End file.
